As the Internet has matured, online computer applications have developed in complexity and capability. Some online computer applications involve use of real-world money, and are subject to real-world laws in force in the jurisdiction where the computer applications are executed. Such real-world laws may require the user of the computer application to satisfy certain requirements before engaging in use of real-world money within the computer application. These requirements may present a friction point for the user in deciding whether or not to engage in use of real-world money within the computer application. Reduction of the impact of such a friction point is of interest to the developers of computer applications that involve use of real-world money. It is within this context that the present invention arises.